1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic memory device, for example a memory card, such as Multi-Media Card, Smart Media Card, Memory Stick, Security Digital Card, and in particular to a storage memory device comprising contacts for selective connection with another memory device so as to allow for mutual access of data stored in both memory devices.
2. The Related Art
A variety of memory cards are available commercially for storage of data. These memory cards have different specifications, which require different card reading devices to access data stored in the memory cards. Further, the commercially available memory cards are also of such designs that are not compatible with electrical connectors, such as USB connectors, that are provided in electronic appliance, such as a computer, for data exchange and access. Data exchange between different memory cards is also not permitted by the designs of the commercial memory cards.
Thus, it is desired to have a storage memory device that overcomes the above problems.